


now that it's raining more than ever

by vityuu (nanahoney)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 11:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanahoney/pseuds/vityuu
Summary: The rain around him stops but he holds it out for her and - for just a split second - he’s taken back to that day after school, Marinette staring out at the dark of the street as rain puddled on his umbrella.What a funny time to remember that,he thinks and smiles at her trembling, freezing back.





	now that it's raining more than ever

**Author's Note:**

> based off the amazing comic by @flyingmakibunny on tumblr here: https://flyingmakibunny.tumblr.com/post/143398270408/reveal-headcanon !! do check it out, it's So Freaking Cute

_ We won, _ Ladybug thinks as she falls to her knees, the weight of the rain falling on her shoulders, tremors racking through her like an earthquake. She stares down at her hands, beaten as the silhouette, the memory of the city that had laid at her feet only minutes prior. Bloodied and bruised but alive.

She was alive.

_ They  _ were alive.

She feels something heavy press behind her eyes. 

She wants to close them and drift off with the melody of the raindrops as her lullaby. Everything feels like it’s too much - the cheers of the people around them that drown out the thunder rolling in the distance, the faint touch of a butterfly wing scraping her cheek as it flies by and into the sky.

Marinette needs a minute that Ladybug doesn’t have. 

-

Chat Noir has never felt the coarse adrenaline before. Never felt the pulsing of bruises beneath his suit, the tingling scratches that marred his cheeks. With fights usually so clean, the taste of freedom on his tongue, he’s never before doubted that they’d win.

But there’s a first time for everything, he knows as he stares at the street that had laid in ruin before them just a few minutes ago and the akuma hissing like an angry kitten, yet goading above their heads. Taunting them as it evaded their every move, always two steps ahead of them as it struck back.

But now it’s over and the people gather on the street around them and his chest feels light and breezy because they  _ did it _ . They managed to save them when all the odds seemed to stack against them.

Chat Noir doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of the pride and the joy that bubbles beneath his surface whenever they succeed.

“Pound…” he starts and turns to Ladybug with a beaming smile, his arm already outstretched. But he falters when he sees her silhouette curled in on herself, wet pigtails drooping as her hands curl and shake by her sides. “It…?”

Her eyes meet his - glazed and beaten and blood red. She offers a shaky smile. “Sorry, Chat, just...gimme a sec…” her eyes fall again, hands moving over the concrete as if she wants to make sure that this is reality. That the ground beneath their feet is whole again.

Thunder rolls above their heads and rain falls harder against her shoulders, drowns out Paris around them.

Chat Noir smiles with sadness woven in the corners because he knows that lost look too well. He never wanted to see it on her face, behind the mask she had on or otherwise. He steps closer to her, picks up the black umbrella that had fallen by their side, dropped before the fight, and opens it above his head.

The rain around him stops but he holds it out for her and - for just a split second - he’s taken back to that day after school, Marinette staring out at the dark of the street as rain puddled on his umbrella.

_ What a funny time to remember that, _ he thinks and smiles at her trembling, freezing back.

“Hey,” he says just over the rain and smiles wider when her eyes snap to meet his.

Her eyes reflect the sky hidden behind the clouds, the stormy seas and he might be drowning in them a little bit.

-

Ladybug expects to look at Chat Noir and see him making a goofy expression, see his welcoming smile and his warmth that never fails to make her smile.

She doesn’t expect to look over and be taken back to that day after school, where the one standing in front of her and offering his umbrella, his light, his smile is Adrien Agreste, the boy she has long since gotten comfortable calling her best friend, who’s seen her fall and seen her rise but in a completely different light.

The one standing in front of her is Chat Noir but all she sees in the gentle curve of his smile, the soft dip of his eyes and the hair sticking to his face as if he’d just risen from under a waterfall instead of a storm is Adrien Agreste.

Her eyes widen and snap to the handle of the umbrella, the arch above her then back at him. She slowly, purposefully stands up.

“A...drien…?” she says softly and watches his eyes widen - the same warmth of a forest, light playing between the trees, dancing, inviting.

Her throat clams up as his hand tightens around the handle like it is his lifeline.

“...Princess?”

Marinette and Adrien stare at each other while Paris rejoices around them.

**Author's Note:**

> never thought i'd attempt these two tbh let's hope it doesn't take me another,,,4 months to write another fic that's less than 1k words ;; hope you enjoyed!! i also posted this on Tumblr @seleneslyrewrites if you want to check it out there <333 sorry for any possible mistakes btw, i am,,, tired and just wanted to release this into the wild


End file.
